Feliz Aniversário, Ooishi!
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


**Pairing:** Golden Pair

**Classificação:** livre

- Unyan… que droga, por que eu fui deixar para fazer isso na última hora? – suspirou Eiji visivelmente desanimado, enquanto saía de mãos vazias da sétima loja de departamentos por onde passava.

Kikumaru passava o dia inteiro rodando aquela cidade gigantesca atrás de um presente que fizesse jus ao que sentia por seu melhor amigo: Ooishi Shuichirou. Afinal, se conheciam há tanto tempo e haviam passado por tantas coisas juntos... Brigas, lutas, alegrias, momentos de desânimo, dificuldades, comemorações, vitórias, derrotas... e muito mais coisas que um bom casal não poderia deixar de fazer.

Pensou em comprar algum livro, mas depois lembrou que Inui e Tezuka poderiam ter comprado isso. Uma nova luva de boliche era algo que Kaidou e Takashi poderiam dar de presente (embora tivesse certeza quase absoluta de que Ooishi não tinha apenas uma). Frutas ou flores... hmm... muito a cara do Fuji.

- Aaah! O que eu posso comprar??? – comentou irritado, esfregando freneticamente os cabelos ruivos.

Pensou no que tinha ganho de aniversário nos anos anteriores: ingressos para o show de The Chocolates, tickets para se empanturrar de sorvetes... "Por que eu não consigo pensar em algo legal???"

A noite vinha chegando e o presente ainda não fora comprado.

- Desisto. Quer saber? Vou fazer um bolo!

Passou no mercado para comprar os "artefatos" necessários para fazer o bolo que tinha em mente. Chegando em casa, esparramou os ingredientes na mesa da cozinha, procurou o livro de receitas que suas irmãs costumavam usar, arregaçou as mangas e começou a fazer o bolo.

A receita era aparentemente simples e seguia a mesma base de grande parte dos bolos. No entanto, seu tempo estava curto. Ele e Ooishi tinham combinado de sair para jantarem juntos naquele dia, como costumavam fazer todos os anos, quando um dos dois fazia aniversário. Aquilo era praticamente uma "tradição" e, só de pensar naquele fato, Eiji já abria em seu rosto um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

Tentou não apressar nenhuma das etapas, afinal de contas bolo é uma coisa meio delicada de ser feita.

Ok, massa concluída.

- Eeeeh? Parece tão pouco... – observou o rapaz, erguendo a tigela até a altura do rosto enquanto fazia um biquinho de desapontamento. Suspirou. – Bui... melhor dobrar a receita.

Repetiu a receita. Enquanto deixava os ovos e a manteiga batendo, foi untar a forma. Escutou o telefone tocar. Foi até ele, resmungando. Que dia horrível para não se ter ninguém em casa!!

- Hoooi... Kikumaru deeesu. Aah, ochibi.

- Kikumaru-senpai, só estou ligando para avisar que o treino de segunda-feira foi adiado para as 9 horas. Parece que vai chover à tarde, então o Tezuka-buchou ligou para avisar.

- Haaai, obrigado por avisar.

Pegou o frasco que separara há pouco e foi adicionando à bacia. Era impressão ou aquela farinha era fina demais? Bem, talvez fosse uma marca diferente... Enquanto fazia a mistura, foi abrir o pote de creme. No exato momento em que ergueu a tampa do pote, o telefone tocou e o susto fez com que apertasse um pouco forte o frágil recipiente de plástico, derrubando metade do conteúdo no chão e na mesa. Irritado, quase arrancou o telefone do fio.

- Hoooooi! Kikum... Taka-chan, o que foi?

- Naa, Eiji, eu acho que o Ooishi me devolveu o seu dicionário de inglês ao invés do meu. Eu liguei para a casa dele agora há pouco mas ninguém atende e o celular dele deve estar desligado ou sem bateria. Você se importa de avisá-lo para vir buscar assim que puder? Não posso sair daqui porque estou ajudando meu pai e...

- Hai, hai, eu aviso o Ooishi! – respondeu o ruivo, com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- Muito obrigado, Eiji! Fico devendo essa!

Eiji voltou à cozinha, onde largara aquela mistura escabrosa na batedeira. Adicionou os ingredientes que restavam e despejou na forma. Engraçado... aquela massa parecia estar mais líquida do que dizia a receita...

Quando estava ligando o fogão, novamente o telefone toca.

- Mas por que todos resolvem ligar agora???

Colocou a forma no fogão e correu para atender o telefone.

- O que foi agora??? – atendeu Kikumaru, quase berrando.

- Ehrm... Eiji?

- Ooishi!!! – Kikumaru corou violentamente – Gomen, eu não sabia que era você!

- Eu... espero não estar te atrapalhando em nada...

- Não, não, imagine! – gaguejou, meio sem jeito.

- Bem, eu só liguei para avisar que consegui terminar tudo que tinha a fazer e vou chegar aí daqui a uns cinco ou dez minutos, okay?

- Okaaaaay! Kissus!!

Apesar da voz sorridente que havia esboçado, Kikumaru virara uma pilha de nervos. O bolo definitivamente não ficaria pronto em menos de 10 minutos.

Correu para a cozinha e jogou a forma no fogão. Agora... tinha que esperar. Olhou meio depressivo para o meio pote de creme que derramara.

- Como eu vou fazer a cobertura e o recheio agora?

Virou o creme num pote e ligou a batedeira.

- Ah!! A outra forma de bolo!!

Pegou a forma da mesa e, quando foi levá-la ao forno, escorregou no creme que havia derrubado no chão e virou a forma... sobre si mesmo e sobre metade da cozinha.

- Eu... não... posso... ter feito... isso..! – disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto a massa crua escorria por seu rosto.

Levantou-se limpando o rosto com a manga enquanto pensava em fazer outra porção. Neste momento, achou que não podia ficar mais desanimado que aquilo.

Pegou mais ovos, leite e manteiga da geladeira e terminou de bater o creme para desocupar logo a batedeira. Em seguida, recomeçou a receita.

Olhou para o pacote fechado de farinha sobre a mesa.

- Hoi? Mas eu não acabei de usar a farinha? Então... o que foi que eu acabei de usar?

Ainda com uma sobrancelha erguida, reiniciou a receita. Quando estava quase terminando de fazer a massa, se deu conta de que faltava alguma coisa...

- Cadê o fermento que eu acabei de comprar?

De repente, um cheio de algo queimando. Olhou para a fumaça acinzentada que saía do fogão.

Tinha colocado fermento no lugar da farinha!!!

Quando foi tirar o "bolo" do fogão, escorregou na massa do bolo. Tentou se apoiar na mesa, mas sua mão parece ter ido diretamente ao pote de creme, ao qual havia acrescentado algumas cerejas.

Estranhamente, aqueles ingredientes pareciam estar sendo atraídos ao seu rosto.

Ooishi estava na cerca da casa de Eiji quando viu uma estranha fumaça negra saindo da janela da cozinha.

- Eiji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ooishi entrou às pressas na casa, quase arrombando a porta da frente. Entrou na cozinha e desligou o fogão o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Eiji!! Você está bem???? – perguntou, abrindo a janela e abanando o ar com uma bandeja, para só então se deparar com aquela cena... no mínimo engraçada. Não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Eiji, o que você andou aprontando??

Eiji estava com os olhos gigantes de lágrimas, tirando as cerejas do ombro e atirando para o lado.

- Eu... não consegui... fazer um bolo... a tempo...

Ooishi sorriu, divertido. Limpou os lábios de Eiji e beijou-o.

- Bolo de Eiji, é? Gostei! Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu ganhei até agora! – disse, sorrindo.

- Bobo..! – reclamou Kikumaru, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Shuichirou pegou uma tigela de vidro escuro e colocou-a na frente de Eiji, levando a mão à boca para esconder o riso. Logo, Eiji estava rindo também. Ele mesmo parecia um bolo de aniversário.

- Bolo de Eiji! – repetiu, sorrindo.

- Meu sabor preferido! – riu Ooishi.

Beijaram-se de volta.

- Naa, então... feliz aniversário, Ooishi!


End file.
